disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Failure Mode
"Failure Mode" is the seventh episode of Big Hero 6: The Series. It premiered on June 23, 2018. Plot Hiro, Baymax, Honey, and Fred are on a stakeout at the San Fransokyo Museum of Art, which is hosting an art party. Fred believes a villain is going to attack the party, and insisted on staking out. While Hiro sees no point in all this, Honey is enjoying herself. She is excited about seeing the Lenore Shimamoto exhibit, which will be displaying her famous master piece, City Rising. According to Honey, the "City Rising" represents the city's rebirth after the great catastrophe of 1906, and up till now it was lost for hundreds of years. Suddenly, there is a panic at the art party when all the guests start running out of the museum. The four heroes go in to check it out, and find Globby. He was trying to commit a heist, but fell through a window. He flees with the "City Rising" painting, and the heroes chase him around the museum. However, they had to be careful not to damage any of the paintings. Honey uses an anti-sticky ball to stop Globby and rescue the painting. Baymax and Hiro apprehend Globby, but he escapes by turning into a bouncy ball. The next day at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, Hiro has to send in a school project that he was supposed to work on over the week. The project is to design an alternative solution for a building to withstand the events of an earthquake. Hiro finishes off his model at the last minute, but when Professor Granville tests its performance, it immediately breaks up. Karmi also humiliates Hiro when she posts a video of his failure on the web. His friends tell him not to worry so much about failing, but Hiro assures him he is fine and will come up with a better idea for his project. However, all the ideas he comes up with were already done by Go Go, Honey, and Tadashi: magnetic suspension, quick drying foam, and an airbag. Hiro gets frustrated, and eventually runs out of ideas. Despite some encouragement from his friends, Hiro still has nothing for the next presentation. Professor Granville refuses to let himself give up, and insists that he keeps on trying. Later, Honey brings Baymax back to the San Fransokyo Museum of Art to help him understand the artistic view of art. However, because Baymax is a robot and lacks artistic insight, Honey just ends up confusing him. Meanwhile, Hiro is at home still trying to come up with an idea for his project to no avail. He is still feeling very demoralized. Wasabi and Go Go come over to knock some sense into him, when they receive a call from Honey that Globby trying to steal the "City Rising" again. Hiro, Wasabi, and Go Go arrive at the museum with Fred, Honey, and Baymax's super suits. The museum is on lock down, and Globby is trapped inside. Globby eventually breaks out when Big Hero 6 move in to capture him. He flees with the "City Rising" painting, and the heroes give chase. Globby proves to be more elusive than before, but Big Hero 6 eventually save the painting once again. However, when they try to apprehend him with a freeze ball, Globby suddenly turns into water and escapes into the sewers. Globby escapes to the harbour and discovers that he has the ability to shape shift into anything just by using his thoughts. Hiro has decided to give up on the earthquake project, much to everyone's disapproval. However, Baymax provides shows him a recording of Tadashi getting frustrated when he failed to get Baymax to work for the fifty-eighth time. In the recording, it shows that Tadashi wanted to give up, much to Hiro's surprise. Just then, Hiro and his friends are informed that Globby is attacking a truck that is transporting the "City Rising" to storage. Using his newfound abilities, Globby finally succeeds in stealing the painting and easily defeats Big Hero 6. Despite their failure to stop Globby, Hiro does not consider this a total loss, because he finally learns that if at first one does not succeed, just try again. With that said, Hiro finally comes up with an idea for his project. His model is fitted with sensors that send out the exact sonic pulses needed to counteract the seismic forces, saving not just one building but all the others around it. Professor Granville is impressed, and Karmi does not get to catch another moment of failure from Hiro. Instead, Hiro took a picture of her reaction as payback. Meanwhile, Globby meets up with Obake, who hired him to steal the painting. He breaks off the framing and peals away the painting, revealing hidden blueprints for some sort of machine underneath. Cast *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax, Art Patron *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon *Khary Payton as Wasabi, Guard *Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago *Brooks Wheelan as Fred *Andy Richter as Globby, Driver *Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass *Jenifer Lewis as Professor Granville *Haley Tju as Karmi *Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada *Andrew Scott as Obake Trivia *The US premiere date for this episode was leaked for April 5, 2018, but Bob Schooley confirmed that this announcement was not the official premiere date. *Wasabi's car is revealed to still be at the bottom of the bay. *This episode is the first in the franchise to mention the earthquake of 1906, which led to San Francisco being renamed San Fransokyo. Goofs *Each time the painting gets stolen, it is seen from different angles during chase scenes. **Before escaping back to the main fall, the painting is facing Globby, but in the next scene where Honey is waiting for him it is seen facing ahead. The painting then returns to facing Globby when Honey hits him with an anti-sticky ball. **When Honey catches the painting, it is facing her chest, but in the next scene it is facing the other way round. International Premieres *April 5, 2018 (United Kingdom) *April 11, 2018 (Germany) Gallery Concept art Big Hero 6 The Series props - Cubist Painting.jpg Big Hero 6 The Series props - Renaissance Painting Portrait.jpg Screenshots Failure Mode 2.png|Enter Big Hero "4" Failure Mode 3.png Failure Mode 4.png Failure Mode 5.png|"Baymax, go!" Failure Mode 20.jpg Failure Mode 21.jpg Failure Mode 6.png Failure Mode 7.png Failure Mode 8.png Failure Mode 9.png Failure Mode 10.png Failure Mode 16.png BH6 - Meet the Team 7.png|Hiro's broken model BH6 - Meet the Team 8.png Failure Mode 26.jpg Failure Mode 11.png BH6 - Meet the Team 1.png|Do not touch it, Baymax Failure Mode 12.png Failure Mode 13.png Failure Mode 14.png|"This man was in a terrible accident." Failure Mode 22.jpg Failure Mode 20.png|''"Oh Hiro, stop your fretting..."'' Failure Mode 21.png|''"...Hiro!"'' Failure Mode 17.png|Wasabi's slow self-driving car Failure Mode 18.png|Globby discovers his ability to manipulate Failure Mode 23.jpg Failure Mode-27.JPG|Baymax's creepy painting BH6 - Meet the Team 6.png|''"It is alright to become discouraged."'' BH6 - Meet the Team 20.png BH6 - Meet the Team 19.png|Globby showing off his new abilities Failure Mode 15.png Failure Mode 24.jpg Failure Mode-26.JPG|Karma will get you, Karmi Obake darkness.png Obake takes Globby's substance.png Failure Mode 19.png Globby and Obake.png Failure Mode 25.jpg References Category:Big Hero 6 episodes